


Sous-chef (Yukari Mishakuji x Nagare Hisui Drabble Fluff)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, K Project - Freeform, M/M, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, nagare hisui - Freeform, yukari mishakuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: On their first anniversary, Yukari and Nagare have a sweet moment in the kitchen.Drabble, fluff, Yukari calling him 'Nagi'





	Sous-chef (Yukari Mishakuji x Nagare Hisui Drabble Fluff)

“You’re burning it.”

“No, I’m not, it’s fine.”

Nagare watched from his spot on the counter as Yukari flipped the fillet of salmon that was currently sizzling in the pan that the violet-haired man was handling. It wasn’t often that the swordsman cooked; he preferred takeout rather than having to slave over a hot pan or put something in the oven. However, as it was their first anniversary, he decided maybe this once he would really try to make something himself, and make it good.

The dark-haired king leaned back, his upper back resting against the cabinets as he moved his eyes from the pan to his lover’s face, and then back again. He himself had never cooked in his life (or rather, he had never cooked any real adult meals), so watching Yukari go about his actions was rather interesting and entertaining. He wanted to try. He wanted to flip the orange slab of fish.

“Let me try.”

“Nagare, I really want to do a good--”

“Let me try, please.”

The J-rank glanced over at his headstrong lover before sighing. Maybe letting him do it for a little bit wouldn’t be too bad, and he could still look impressive when he picked it right back up again. The man turned the handle of the pan so that it was within his boyfriend’s reach, and handed the metal utensil to the man. 

The greenette looked down at the fish and scraped the utensil under it, then shakily lifted it from the pan and flipped it over, plopping it back down in the slight bit of oil that was heated in the pan. Yukari smiled a bit and nodded his approval as a small smile of triumph bloomed on Nagare’s face.

“Good job~ Not bad at all.”

“Watch this. I saw it on a cooking show once.”

With a whole lot of newfound determination, Nagare picked up the heat-proof handle of the pan with both hands, and tossed the salmon up into the air, hoping to flip it like a pro, much to Yukari’s surprise. However, in an attempt to catch the fish back in the pan, the king moved the pan straight into his knee, and upon feeling the red hot metal, dropped it with a small cry of pain. It hurt, it really hurt. 

'It stings, it stings!'

Yukari, having quickly forgotten about the fish, hurriedly pulled up the man’s pant leg to reveal a small burn on his knee. As Nagare grit his teeth in some pain, his lover reached into the nearby freezer and scooped some ice into a plastic baggie, sealing it shut and putting it on his king’s wound.

“Are you alright, Nagi?”

Upon feeling the cool sensation on the burning flesh (and hearing the tender pet name), Nagare looked up at his lover with mildly disappointed eyes. 

“It hurts... and I looked like a fool....”

“I know... the ice will help. And you didn’t look like that big of a fool.”

Well, he may have been lying a little bit, but Yukari knew that if he said that he really looked a fool, he would’ve been sleeping on the floor that night. Seeing Nagare’s disappointed face, Yukari sighed softly to himself and lifted the man’s chin so that their eyes were locked.

“Hey... it’s okay. It was a good attempt, and you almost caught it. Just... you need to be more careful. You can’t just flail hot objects around like that... Maybe I can teach you to cook sometime soon, hm? Would you like that?”

After thinking about it for a few seconds, the greenette nodded his head, his expression plain. Yukari smiled and planted a tender kiss on the male’s lips before resting his forehead on his lover’s.

“You... You’re always needing my attention in one way or another~ My precious king~” 

“Hey, I think a need some kisses to make it feel better~”


End file.
